


you're my favourite kind of night

by blackkat



Series: Star Wars Smut [16]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, M/M, Nautolans as bidirectional hermaphrodites, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “If you don’t dosomething,” Jango threatens, “I'm going to kill you.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Jango Fett/Kit Fisto
Series: Star Wars Smut [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675714
Comments: 11
Kudos: 518





	you're my favourite kind of night

“If you don’t do _something_ ,” Jango threatens, “I'm going to kill you.”

Obi-Wan hums, light and thoughtful, like he isn't sprawled over Jango's back like a blanket of idiot Jedi. The roll of his hips is slow and teasing, and the drag of his cock makes Jango want to groan. “There have been a lot of death threats tonight,” he says, mock-wounded. “I'm starting to feel quite persecuted. Perhaps we should take a break—”

Jango feels the withdrawal and _snarls_ , shoving himself backwards. Obi-Wan hits the wall with a yelp, and Jango sits down on his cock like it’s the winning remark in an argument, groaning as he bottoms out. Obi-Wan curses, breathless, and the clench of his hands on Jango's hips is a victory just as much as hearing him swear in that stupid Coruscanti accent.

“Put your kriffing back into it,” Jango orders, getting his knees under himself, and looks at his other glaring mistake, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching with amused dark eyes. “Well?”

Kit chuckles, sliding a little closer. “I thought you were well-occupied for the moment,” he says, and tips his head, watching closely as Obi-Wan thrusts up. Jango groans at the stroke across his prostate, the graze of Obi-Wan’s beard across the back of his neck, but—

Kit is beautiful in the low light, sleek muscle and pretty, angular face and the slant of his smile, and Jango's never felt quite as greedy as when these two men are within his line of vision.

“Get over here,” he orders, and refuses to acknowledge what a thrill it is when Kit obeys immediately, sliding all the way across the bed and rising on his knees. Jango grabs for him, even as he rides Obi-Wan’s short strokes, even as that long cock and those gasping breaths against his spine make his head swim. Easily, happily, Kit fits himself up against Jango's chest, wraps his arms around his arms around Jango's neck, and Jango drags him into a vicious kiss, biting at his mouth, grabbing his tentacles and jerking hard. Kit shudders, a high sound breaking from his throat, and Jango can't breathe around the stretch of Obi-Wan’s cock in him, the feel of Kit against him.

“How—how is today?” Obi-Wan asks breathlessly, and Jango groans at a particularly hard stroke that goes deep, has lights spinning behind his eyes as Obi-Wan drags his cock out.

Kit hums, kissing Jango's slack mouth, his jaw. He rests his temple against Jango's, almost over Obi-Wan’s lap he’s so close, and says teasingly, “Would you like to check for yourself, my friend?”

“My hands seem to be a bit full,” Obi-Wan says regretfully, winded but full of mischief. “Jango, would you be willing?”

Jango groans, lets Obi-Wan drag him back down all the way to the hilt, then sits there for a moment, shuddering as he tries to get his brain to work. When his coordination is something slightly more approaching normal, he hooks a hand around Kit's hips, then slides the other between his legs. The slit there is soft, and he presses two fingers in deep. Kit's slick, impossibly slick, and Jango sweeps his fingers around inside of him, feeling out his interior folds. The soft whimper it gets him makes him smirk, and he leans back against Obi-Wan’s chest, then says, “Not quite sure what I'm feeling here, Obi-Wan. I could use your expertise.”

“Oh?” Obi-Wan asks politely, and Jango hauls Kit in with his free arm, pins him against his chest, and turns his head to watch Kit's face as two more fingers find his slit. Kit gasps, jerks, and long fingers clutch at Jango's arms as Kit ducks his head, trying to muffle his sounds as Obi-Wan and Jango both finger him. He’s stretched tight around their fingers, and every drag of knuckles against soft, slick muscle makes him tremble.

Jango's well aware of the reputation Twi’lek women have across the galaxy, but he’s always been of the opinion that anyone who thinks they're the peak of sex appeal should fuck a Nautolan or two.

“Met a bigger Nautolan, huh?” he asks, digging his fingers into soft walls just for the choked sound Kit makes, the spill of slick down over his knuckles.

“She—she was quite impressive,” Kit manages, tentacles shivering as Obi-Wan thrusts his fingers in, spreads them, drags them out. Jango finds the same rhythm, matches him, and Kit cries out. He shudders, and Jango's sitting on one of the best cocks he’s ever met, but his own throbs, desperate to get inside that impossibly wet heat.

“Knocked you right into another sex,” Jango taunts, and just as Obi-Wan starts to pull his fingers out, he drives his back in, digs his fingers into spongy flesh, and smirks at Kit's wail. He clamps down on Jango's fingers, channel fluttering as he comes with a breathy moan, and Obi-Wan’s groan say everything Jango is feeling right now.

With a sharp push, he draws his fingers out, shoves Kit down onto the mattress. “Who first?” he asks Obi-Wan, even as Kit moans desperately.

Obi-Wan’s eyes flicker down to Kit, and his breath is rough. “I quite like where I am,” he says, and rolls his hips like he’s reminding Jango of the cock in his ass. Like Jango could _forget_.

“Then actually kriffing _do_ something,” Jango tells him. “And let me get my dick wet.”

Breathy, winded, Kit laughs, and it’s sex-drunk sound, beautiful and far too appealing for Jango's sanity. “I would appreciate a portion of the attention,” he agrees, and deft fingers wrapping around Jango's cock make him groan. He thrusts into Kit's strokes, and Obi-Wan rocks up to meet him, shallow little strokes that just wind the heat higher in Jango's gut. “It’s been quite a while since I changed sexes.”

Jango likes Kit's cock, too, but this seems like the kind of change he should take advantage of. “Come on,” he orders, twisting around, and Obi-Wan catches him and pulls him down into a kiss. Jango sinks into it with a groan, meeting each stroke of Obi-Wan’s tongue, the heat of his careful mouth everything that Jango dreams about when they're separated. He tangles his fingers in red hair, and Obi-Wan drags his fingers up and down Jango's back in long sweeps as they kiss. It’s almost enough to distract Jango, but when he lifts his head, Kit is still watching them, smiling, and he has three fingers in himself, stroking lazily.

“You do have the best ideas,” Obi-Wan says, ragged, and wraps his arms around Jango's waist, then pushes up on his knees, carefully tips them forward without pulling out. Jango grunts at the shift, can't help rocking back on Obi-Wan’s shaft even as Obi-Wan settles him between Kit's thighs. Hands not his own guide his cock into Kit's slit, and Jango can't even catch his breath as he sinks into that fluttering heat, impossibly tight around his cock. Kit's passage curves, tighter as it goes, and Jango has to shove in with force to bury himself to the hilt, and—

With a ragged, breathless cry, Kit throws his head back, muscles clamping down as he comes again. His passage gets even slicker, even tighter, and Jango curses as Obi-Wan thrusts into him from behind, shoves him even deeper into Kit. He almost collapses onto Kit, not able to move an inch as Obi-Wan’s long thrusts make his vision swim, as Kit's muscles milk his cock, Kit's sweet little cries ringing in his ears.

“Still planning to murder us?” Obi-Wan asks, voice hitching as he grips Jango's ribs tightly.

Jango doesn’t tell him that he’s only been taking hits on Obi-Wan and Kit so that no one else tries to get them. The sex is good enough to justify it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The best ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845987) by [Squiggly_lines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggly_lines/pseuds/Squiggly_lines)




End file.
